dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Inigo
Inigo (known as Laslow in Fire Emblem Fates) is a character from Fire Emblem. He is the son of the Feroxi dancer Olivia, and likes to practice dancing in private. A mercenary from the same dismal future as Lucina, Inigo traveled back in time to stop the Fell Dragon from destroying the world. Appearance Inigo is a handsome young man with somewhat grayish hair and brown eyes. He is clad in blue Ylissean mercenary armor, with a shield on his left arm. He has the physique of a dancer. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Sword **Inigo's sword in this Dimensional Clash is the Killing Edge, a blade that gives the user a higher chance of landing critical hits. ***This is the sword that Inigo joins the Shepherds with in Fire Emblem Awakening. Abilities *Armsthrift **This skill allows Inigo to attack without damaging his weapon. *Patience **This skill gives Inigo higher accuracy and avoidance. Personality Inigo is a ladies' man, and an extreme flirt. He originally was as shy and withdrawn as his mother. However due to the advice she gave him to talk to girls, he became outgoing and likes to socialize. Unfortunately this also causes Inigo to flirt with every girl he comes across, though most end up slapping and rejecting him. He has a tendency to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo dreams of becoming a dancer much like his mother, but is embarrassed to do so, even in front of her. In Fates, despite still being a flirt and very shy, he is more sensitive to other people's needs and emotions. Often times he uses flirting as a pretense to build stronger bonds between him and his comrades, rather than just shallowly chasing skirts. He is also considerably more mature and wiser compared to his Awakening counterpart, often giving advice to those in need. Most of his supports show a surprisingly sad and introspective side to him, likely due to homesickness. After becoming a father to Soleil, Inigo begins to understand why his parents protected him with their lives, much like how he wants to protect his own daughter. He is exceptionally loyal to Xander, demonstrated by his declaration that protecting Xander came first, and then Nohr after. In both Awakening and Fates, he is the biggest night owl out of everyone in the army. His birthday is August 7. Pre-Clash Biography In the future, Inigo was shy, much like his mother, Olivia. However, Olivia wished to help him overcome his shyness by having him talk to girls. Unfortunately, this made him a womanizer in the long run. Olivia also trained Inigo to dance and fueled his desire to become a dancer himself. Olivia began teaching Inigo her favorite dance but was killed protecting Inigo and after only teaching him half of the dance. Inigo received Olivia's wedding ring and wore it from then on. Inigo helped to battle the Risen while furthering his dancing skill by improvising the ending. He often would practice in front of her grave and wondered what she would think about the dance. Inigo soon joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In his Paralogue, Inigo tirelessly fought off bandits to protect a local village near the Great Gate, although his intentions were to get the attention of a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to help clear out the bandits, who have been ravaging the local villages. If Chrom is his father and talks to him, he will be surprised to see him. If Olivia talks to him, he will be flustered by her appearance. Regardless if Chrom or Olivia talks to him, he will leave to kill the bandits so he can score a date from the village girl. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introducing himself, but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring: the same ring she is wearing. Since returning from the future, Inigo had been searching for his mother by locating as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to show her, he becomes flustered and asks his mother to dance instead, which she reciprocates his earlier feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with them or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. After the war, Inigo traveled the world, solving other people's problems as a mercenary or entertaining others by dancing. Many people were grateful for his services. In Inigo's support with Olivia, Olivia overhears that Inigo has been seen, on rare occasions by other members of the army, dancing in a secluded place in the middle of the night. Inigo is embarrassed by this and grows uncomfortable as Olivia tries her best to see him dance. Finally Olivia manages to see him practicing her favorite dance, but with a different ending. Inigo tells her that this was the last dance she taught him, but was only half taught because she died before he could learn the rest. Olivia loved Inigo's ending and promises to teach him the final part. In Inigo's support with his father, his father is upset with Inigo's priorities with women over saving the future. Inigo then reveals that he could not show weakness and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. He tells him that he wants to make a future where everyone can smile. The two later reconcile after the fight and his father tells Inigo to come and talk to him for help rather than shouldering his burden all by himself. Notable Actions Trivia *Inigo is one of the three child characters from Awakening to return in Fates, the others being Owain and Severa. **Each has an alias. In respect to the order above, they are: Laslow, Odin, and Selena. ***Severa was an important character in DC8. Inigo also made a brief appearance in the roleplay during the Neurax Incident. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Mercenaries Category:Time travelers Category:Dancers Category:Cardiackid Category:Nohrians Category:Ylisseans Category:Newcomers